


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by twenty_one_jalex



Series: Mini Fic (tumblr prompts) [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

_Stupid, you’re so fucking stupid_ , Dallon thought to himself and slammed his fist against the wall. He crumbled against it and rested his head off the surface, taking deep breaths. After he took a few moments to compose himself, he pushed himself back to stand straight and he sighed. “Don’t fucking cry,” he muttered to himself and stepped out of the bathroom.

He heard Brendon singing along to the radio from the kitchen and bit his lip, hesitating before he went over. He leaned against the door frame and smiled as he watched his boyfriend swaying his hips and stirring something on the stove.

When he turned around and spotted Dallon, his smile fell and was replaced with worry etched into his face. Brendon turned the knob on the stove to low and walked over to him. “What happened?” He asked softly.

Dallon’s plan to keep the tears contained was immediately a failure as his eyes started watering. He looked up at Brendon with glassy eyes and a trembling lip. “Do you love me?” He asked, his voice shaking.

At this, Brendon’s eyebrows knit together and he carefully placed a hand on Dallon’s cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Of course I love you,” he murmured, “What would make you think I didn’t love you?”

He cast his eyes down and nervously chewed on his lip, “Why do you love me?”

Brendon raised his eyebrows and smiled sadly, “Jesus Dal, you don’t even know how much you mean to me. You keep me grounded. I can’t begin to tell you the extent of my love.” He searched Dallon’s face worriedly and leaned forwards, pecking his forehead.

Dallon practically dissolved under Brendon’s lips, pressing his full body weight against him. Brendon stumbled slightly, lowering the two of them to the ground. Dallon sat leaning against one side of the door frame, wiping his eyes with his sleeves, while his boyfriend sat opposite. The narrow frame dug into the space between their shoulders, but neither of them moved. They only sat facing each other, hand in hand, foreheads pressed together The air was silent, only the occasional sniffle accompanied by a soothing shush, followed by a mumble of reassurance.

After a few minutes, Dallon was still silently crying, the tears not holding up no matter what sweet things Brendon would whisper. “C’mere,” Brendon leaned back and gestured for Dallon to lay in his lap.

He scooted forward and curled up into Brendon’s side, laying his head down. Brendon began humming; he immediately recognized the tune, “Sufjan Stevens,” he said, his voice muffed into Brendon’s leg.

The two rested on the floor, Brendon’s fingers slowly raking through Dallon’s hair as he hummed, the only other sound being the fan over the table, rhymically. His boyfriend seemed to be relaxing into him so he began singing softly, “Shall we look at the moon, my little loon? Why do you cry?” Dallon sighed happily, the tears no longer wetting his face. “Make the most of your life while it is rife; while it is light.” 

He trailed off and continued humming, looking down at his boyfriend who was now laying on his back and looking up at him. His blue eyes were even brighter, accented by reddened skin. “You’re beautiful,” Brendon said quietly, still playing with his hair.

“I love you,” Dallon breathed and smiled just slightly.

“To the end of the universe.”


End file.
